


Self-insert

by kvhottie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hinata's bad fic writing, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Shameless Smut, Sports Reporter and Fic Writer Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie
Summary: Hinata, sports reporter and Kageyama Tobio fanboy, had found one way of dealing with his nearly decade-long crush on someone unattainable: writing fanfiction—the smutty, self-insert, wildly creative kind. It had always been his most guarded secret, and was going to remain that way until…Olympic volleyball star Kageyama knew almost nothing of the fanfic world. But overnight a babbling, orange-haired reporter changed that when instead of an interview transcript, he sent Kageyama a dirty (and oddly intriguing) draft for a story featuring the two of them.





	Self-insert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/gifts).



> With special guest, Esselle ([Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle)), writing Hinata's fic excerpt.  
> *Fun fact, this is inspired by the time Essie accidentally sent her fanfic to a coworker without warning. :3

Hinata’s first crush was through a phone screen.  
   
He was sulking in bed, potato chip crumbs on his chest, and his phone held above his face as he watched the third round of the All Japan Intercollegiate Volleyball Championship. It was part self-torture and part curiosity that lead him to watch these games, since his own team was not participating because of their loss in the Nagoya representative playoffs.  
   
The game was Tokai University versus Chuo University, both powerhouse schools with an equal chance of winning. Hinata was just a first year so all he knew about them was how impossible it was to get into their starting lineup due to a top-notch team of players. But then the Tokai University player introductions scrolled across the screen and he saw it: Kageyama Tobio, principal setter, _1 st year_.  
   
Hinata nearly choked on his umaibou. He sat up with a start while coughing and smacking his chest to clear his windpipe, and pressed rewind to make sure he read the caption correctly. But the undeniable and impressive truth was still the same: Kageyama Tobio was the 1st year setter for one of the strongest and most competitive university volleyball teams in Japan. _A prodigy_. And though normally that would only make Hinata pissed off and hyperaware of his common, un-prodigy self, this time his eyes couldn’t help but follow Kageyama around the court in admiration.  
   
He was beautiful, in like, _every_ sense of that word. He had pitch-black hair that brushed across a smooth face and serious, deep blue eyes. And _that body_ —chiseled in all the right places, Hinata’s favorite assets being his defined pecs, thick legs, round butt, and wide sculpted shoulders. But aside from Hinata’s superficial and ‘he can’t help but be hella gay’ observations, it actually was how Kageyama moved about the court that drew him in. Never wasting a step, Kageyama commanded the court with meticulous precision and unmatched grace. The trust between him and his teammates was palpable in the others’ resilient determination to connect the ball to him, and his perfect repayment of their efforts: he always made sure the ball got to one of their hands in just the right position that maximized each of their strengths. Hinata could tell that it was Kageyama’s ability to flawlessly set the ball to them, repeatedly and without fail, which got him his spot on the team.  
   
Watching one game lead to watching all the Tokai games in the championship, which lead to watching all the games in existence since Kageyama joined the team: it had become a full-blown obsession. So _this_ is what it was like to have a favorite sports player…though Hinata’s interest in him was tainted with something beyond a simple appreciation of his athleticism. He was grateful for Tokai’s dedicated stream of online content, providing coverage of every official and practice game, as well as behind the scene moments at practice and a few interviews with the starting line up. Hinata watched every video, sometimes multiple times, and keep a close eye on Kageyama’s expressions and movements. His favorite was a short interview where Kageyama was asked what it was like to be the main setter as a freshman.  
   
His usually disinterested expression broke into a teensy smile, eyes lighting up, and he said, “My senpai always get the ball to me and I can set for them at every game. It’s fun.” And then he walked off.  
   
The video was a mere minute but Hinata never tired of re-watching it. He wanted that smile, as tiny and brief as it as, engrained in his memory. He thought he had seen all of Kageyama’s expressions—anger, smugness, annoyance, exhaustion, and a hybrid of a few of these—but _this one_ , this one was so rare and pure it made Hinata want to kiss him. But he couldn't, unfortunately, so he threw his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes, trying to imagine what that would be like. At first it was innocent like this, just imagining his lips or his laughing face. But with time his imagination gradually seeped with lust, waking him up sweaty and wet in the morning and sparking a fire in his gut whenever he closed his eyes to think of Kageyama. He knew it was…strange. That he was crushing so hard on a person he’d never met to the point of jerking off to the mental image he had ingrained of him was, a bit out of the norm, to say the _very least_.  
   
The feelings persisted for many years—through his attempts and failures at dating, his uneasy and regrettable one-night stands, and that post-graduation loneliness that came with being a working adult and living alone. He had graduated with a degree in communications, concentrating on sport journalism, and after countless interviews and rejections, was hired by TV Osaka as their new sports reporter. He hadn’t expected this stroke of luck. _Especially_ since it came on the tails of Kageyama being recruited to the Osaka’s Panasonic Panthers. Not only would they be in the same city, but also with Kageyama becoming a professional volleyball player, Hinata would be able to cover news about him all the time. And there was _a lot_ of news about him and his vibrant pro career: having Kageyama as their setter lit a fire under the Panasonic Panthers that hadn’t been seen in a while and they started winning tournaments. If that wasn’t impressive enough, he also did an amazing job as the setter for Japan’s Olympic volleyball team. Oh, and of course, there was the occasional small scandal of x or y woman leaving the handsome athlete’s apartment, but none of it amounted to much, to Hinata’s relief.  
   
Yes, even still, Hinata liked that distant and unattainable Kageyama. He especially enjoyed his reporting when it had to do with him, so everyone had noticed how much of a Kageyama fanboy he was. And that lust that burned through him…it had matured into something beyond masturbation and finding porn stars that looked like Kageyama. His head had become so filled with fantasies that he needed to find a way to empty it, and so he started writing fanfiction. He would write countless stories of his OC, which was actually just a self-insert of himself, and Kageyama, doing all sorts of wild things. The stories brought him warmth, peace of mind, and when they started getting a few loyal readers, a group of people who also relished in these fantasies he was once ashamed of.  
   
But, the most painful thing about unrequited crushes is that all the imagining only made him fall harder. Hinata loved the Kageyama from his imagination, whether or not it lined up with the real one. This was the only Kageyama that could ever be completely his and he was okay with living in his head.  
   
Well, he _thought_ he was okay with just living in his head…  
   
_He SHOULD have been satisfied with just the fantasies, yet_ —Hinata let out a shaky breath and stared at his reflection as he nervously finger-combed his hair. He was currently at a potential major turning point in his life and _also_ having an existential crisis in a bathroom.  
   
“Get your shit together,” he mumbled to himself, opening the sink faucet and splashing his face with cold water.  
   
TV Osaka was going to do an exclusive and intensive report on volleyball’s MVP, and that’s where Kageyama fanboy and Osaka’s sweetheart announcer came in. This meant Hinata was going to have to meet and talk directly to Kageyama, multiple times, throughout the course of a few weeks. Hinata had already been working at TV Osaka for three years, so the fact that this didn't happen sooner was a mystery, but he had never actually prepared his heart for the reality of it happening.  
   
“Hinata!” Ueda, his fieldwork partner and also the one who was going to run the adjacent and more detailed exclusive on TV Osaka’s website, peeked into the bathroom. “Stop shitting your pants already. The love of your life just finished practice so we have to go do the interview now.”  
   
_‘Love of his life’—ha, if only Ueda knew how true those words were._ “Stop teasing!” Hinata yelled and dried his face with a paper towel. “I’m coming, I’m coming,” he said with a sigh, pulling his lanyard badge from his white shirt pocket so it hung freely and visibly on his chest.  
   
They walked into the Panasonic Panther’s gymnasium and toward the corner they had set up with chairs, microphones, and filming equipment for the sake of the interview. There Kageyama stood, tall, towel dangling from his neck as he dabbed at his face, his shorts and practice shirt straining with every defined muscle now glistened with sweat. Hinata put on a smile as he trained his wild thoughts on artic ice baths, naked grandmas, and dying cats.  
   
“Hi,” he beamed, a bit too enthusiastically, and extended his hand. “I’m Hinata Shouyou, with TV Osaka.”  
   
“…Oh. You’re shorter in person.” Kageyama noted, briefly shaking his hand. “And your hair is even brighter.”  
   
“Um, I am! And yes it is,” he replied with a forced smile. _How was he supposed to even act? How does a person act when they meet someone they’ve been jerking of to for years?!_ Hinata signaled to Ueda, “This is my partner, Ueda. He’s going take charge of the recording and filming while we talk. Should we start?”  
   
“Sure.” Kageyama took his seat and pulled the towel from his neck, hanging it on the arm of the chair.  
   
Hinata sat down and opened his notepad with his list of questions. “Um, okay. So first question, how do you feel about being called volleyball’s MVP?”  
   
“That’s a nice sentiment but calling someone the most valuable player of an entire sport is ridiculous.” Kageyama shrugged. “There are players in other teams doing things I can’t do and being their team’s MVP in their own way. I don't need an exaggerated and flashy title like that.”  
   
“So you don’t like that title?”  
   
“Not really.”  
   
Hinata tapped his notebook with the tip of his pen.“…But you can’t deny that you’ve broken countless records in the past few years. You’re certainly one of the best Japanese volleyball players to come into the court in the last three decades. Not only is your professional record unbelievably impressive, you always made huge splashes in the collegiate and high school level—”  
   
“—I’m doing what I’ve been doing since day one and nothing else: setting to maximize the abilities of each player on my team. I’m glad to be doing it and it’s fulfilling. That’s it. Everything else is outside my field of vision.”  
   
“Understood.” Hinata gave a nervous laugh. “So, do you get along well with your team? Are you guys friends outside of practice?”  
   
“Yes, we go out to eat and drink together from time to time.”  
   
“Is that all?”  
   
Kageyama cocked his head a bit to the side. “What else would there be?”  
   
“Um, like hanging out in each other’s apartments, or doing karaoke, or a joint hobby you guys may have. Do you have any hobbies?”  
   
“Volleyball,” Kageyama stated and Hinata could almost hear the silent ‘ _no shit, Sherlock_ ’ following it.  
   
“Aside from that.”  
   
“I like food. Does that count?”  
   
Hinata chuckled and nodded. “Yes, I suppose it does. What’s your favorite food?”  
   
“Pork curry with egg on top. I also like meat buns.”  
   
“Do you eat these often? Is it difficult to stay in shape while eating your favorite foods?”  
   
Kageyama looked down at himself and then up again at Hinata with a confused expression. “I’m always practicing and work out often. And aside from those foods I eat a pretty clean diet…so it’s not hard at all.”  
   
Hinata fought the burning desire to cop a longing glace at Kageyama’s body. He made the smart decision to look him in his gorgeous face instead. “That’s good, then.”  
   
“Any more questions?” Kageyama was bouncing his leg now. They must have passed the threshold of his patience with people snooping into his life.  
   
“Just one more question for this part of the interview series.” Hinata said with a grin. “Do you have any other players you see as a rival?”  
   
“No, I only focus on myself and how I can be more of a strength to my team.”  
   
“Pretty admirable.” Hinata closed his notepad and got up from his chair, looking to Ueda. “And that’s a wrap for now.”  
   
Kageyama grabbed his towel. “Am I done for today?”  
   
“Yes, I’ll send you—” Hinata shut himself up; noticing Kageyama had already walked away. “… _Okay_ then,” he muttered as he watched Kageyama move further from him. _Damn him and his wonderfully shaped ass_.  
   
Ueda and Hinata spent the next hour going over the footage and planning on what questions to tackle the next time. Ueda asked him more than once if he was feeling star struck, but Hinata answered that he wasn’t sure. He obviously didn’t give full disclosure, but on his way home he thought more deeply about what exactly he was feeling at the moment. First of all, it hadn’t yet truly sunk in that he just had a conversation with the fodder for his sexual fantasies from the last eight years. But if he were being honest with himself, though his heart was jumping out of his chest and it was very difficult to keep his eyes off of Kageyama’s body, the whole ordeal was pretty… _anticlimactic_?  
   
Sure, it’s not like he was expecting a TV drama scene or anything. But he thought it’d be more of a BAM or a WAH, or some other of his many nonverbal sounds. Of course it was amazing talking to Kageyama. He still found him unbearably attractive, somewhat cold and unrelentingly straightforward as he had expected, and also a surprisingly awkward, but meeting the ‘real one’ made Hinata pitifully hyperaware of his own delusions.  
   
He took his laptop and the USB with the recording of the interview out of his bag and set it on the small table in his kitchen. He then slipped off his tie, untucked his shirt, and grabbed two beers from his fridge. He yawned, it was already ten at night and the exhaustion from his over-excitement was pulling at his eyes. But he needed to transcribe the interview and send it over to Kageyama for approval so that they could soon put it up on TV Osaka’s website. He opened up his first can of Asahi, took a refreshing gulp, and got to work.  
   
An hour later he was not only quite drunk from a bad combination of light-weightiness and exhaustion, but also finally done with the interview transcript. He saved it into whichever folder he had used last, and though it happened to be his fanfiction folder, he figured he’d just move it elsewhere tomorrow. _He was tired._ All he needed to do was attached this document to an email and…done! Kageyama should have gotten that. He’d send him a text late tomorrow to ask if the transcription looked fine, but right now he could only think about his heavenly bed. And so he waddled off to sleep.

* * *

 

> _Kageyama Tobio was sure he was dreaming. After all, there was no way the brilliant, handsome, talented, sexy, Pulitzer Prize winner for Investigative Reporting journalist Hinata Shou could actually want to have sex with **him,** was there?_  
>     
>  _Sure, Kageyama was pretty hot himself — since he was naked, his really awesome abs were obvious. His pecs were super defined because of his twelve-step exercise program he’d developed himself (now a series on YouTube!) and his eyes were really blue, like, way bluer than anyone else’s eyes and twice as pretty. And he was tall and also handsome and the best setter in Japan, probably even the world. He was definitely just as sexy as Shou, so why shouldn’t they sleep together? They’d probably have really hot sex, and maybe even fall in love._  
>     
>  _“I really want to have sex with you,” Shou said, dispelling all doubts from Kageyama’s mind._  
>     
>  _“I really want to have sex with you, too,” Kageyama told him._  
>     
>  _They started to have sex. It was really fucking hot and super sexy and vulgar, which was the best kind, even though sometimes Shou liked it slow, too. Also, they did it without a condom. First, Shou got on his knees and gave Kageyama a blow job. He was really good at it, even though Kageyama had also never been with anyone besides Shou (despite how super sexy and hot Kageyama was). And now he knew he would never have sex with anyone else again, ever, because Shou was definitely the best._  
>     
>  _“Shou,” Kageyama said, and Shou looked up at him, while he kept sucking on Kageyama’s trembling manhood. “You’re the best at blow jobs. If this were the Olympics, I’d give you a gold medal.”_  
>    
>  _“How about a pearl necklace instead?” Shou asked sexily. **[A/N: a pearl necklace is when a guy cums all over his partner’s chest!!!!!! So vulgar (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)]**_

  
At first Kageyama stared at his laptop screen with a blank expression. Surely, it was shock. _What the fuck was this_? He rubbed at his eyes to make sure it wasn’t the exhaustion playing tricks on him. But as he continued reading, his face burning a deeper shade of red with every sentence, that initial shock turned into realization.  
 

> _This was so hot that Kageyama came instantly, and he did it all over Shou’s chest to give him a pearl necklace. After that, Shou made Kageyama lie down so that he could finger him (with lube!!) until he could have sex with Kageyama. Kageyama was so sexy, moaning so much while Shou was inside him, that Shou came really soon, too. It felt AMAZING to come inside of Kageyama (without a condom) that he came so much his cum filled up Kageyama’s tight hole and even came out all over Shou’s throbbing, thick member. It was really gross, but also really hot. It was so hot that it made Shou want to have even more sex._
> 
>   
>  _“Kageyama,” he moaned, “I’m going to ride you, okay?”_  
>    
>  _“Yeah,” Kageyama moaned also, “I want you to ride me so bad, Shou, you’re so hot!!”_  
>    
>  _Shou made Kageyama finger him now until he was ready, even though he was so turned on that he probably could have done it even without fingering, but he also wanted to feel Kageyama’s sexy hands with his sexy national level setter’s fingers inside him. Kageyama was a really good setter, but he was also really good at fingering, and Shou even came again while Kageyama did it, because he was so good._  
>    
>  _“Can you still ride me?” Kageyama asked after he came._  
>    
>  _Shou smirked down at him. “Baby, I can do anything you want.”_  
>    
>  _Kageyama’s mini-Yama wasn’t really all that mini!!! It was enormous, big, thick, trembling. Shou screamed as it went inside him when he sat on it. Kageyama’s penis was the best thing he had ever felt. It was so good that he had to start bouncing on it immediately. He really wanted Kageyama to fill him with his cum._  
>    
>  _“Kageyama!” he screeched, gyrating his hips around and around in a figure eight on Kageyama’s meaty spear, which he’d read was a good sex move in Cosmo. “Fill me with your cum!”_  
>    
>  _“I’ll do anything for you, Shou!” Kageyama yelled. He started to come, even more than Shou had, pouring his hot, sticky ropes of spunk inside of Shou for at least two minutes. Shou climaxed simultaneously with him, coming all over Kageyama’s sexy abs and on his nipples, too. It was the best orgasm either of them had ever had._  
>    
>  _“That was the best sex ever,” Shou said as he snuggled next to Kageyama and Kageyama cuddled him and kissed his forehead. “And I’ve had a lot of sex.”_  
>    
>  _“Really?” Kageyama asked. He was super happy that he had made Shou come so much and feel so good even though he was a virgin before. It must be because they were made for each other._  
>    
>  _“Yeah,” Shou said. “Let’s do it a lot more.”_  
>    
>  _They cuddled the whole night long and had sex seven more times, because they were boyfriends now and would probably get married and get a dog. Shou would always come to see all of Kageyama’s games, and Kageyama always dedicated his medals to Shou._  
>    
>  _They loved each other forever!!!_  
>    
>  _**THE END.** _  
>  __  
>  _**[A/N: KTsHubby69 here! Hope ya enjoyed that. And remember to leave me comments and likes~]** _  
> 

This was ‘fanfiction’.  
   
Hinata had sent him fanfiction. His email had said this was supposed to be an interview transcript but it _sure as hell wasn’t_! It was steamy, raunchy, and _very_ badly written gay porn about him and some guy called Shou. There was this time that to poke fun at him, his teammates had shown him a page full of stories of him and other guys, some being his own teammates, in some fanfiction site. All the knowledge he had of this foreign world was that memory and, well, this wretched document on his screen. Why was contriving sexy situations between other living people something a person would want to do with their free time?  
   
_Wait, wasn’t Hinata’s name…Shouyou? Huh?_  
   
Kageyama launched forward so violently in his couch that the laptop that was resting on his knees smacked him in the face. “HAAAH?” he yelled to absolutely no one but his panicking self.  
   
He pushed the laptop away from him and rubbed at the sore spot on his forehead while he tried to wrap his mind around the situation. Hinata Shouyou—bubbly, vibrant, sunshine sweetheart of TV Osaka—had sent him smutty fanfiction involving Kageyama and a guy named Shou. Only a dumbass wouldn’t notice that _Shou_ and _Shouyou_ are basically the same name. And since the document said ‘draft’ Hinata had, certainly by mistake, sent him something he was _personally_ working on. Meaning that Hinata was writing fanfiction of himself doing wild things with Kageyama.  
   
But the biggest question of them all was: _why_?  
   
The most obvious answer was that Hinata had a crush on Kageyama and fantasized about Kageyama doing all those things he wrote about. But that was hard to visualize—the Hinata crushing on him part, not the sex, Hinata made sure to make that _painfully_ vivid—after all, he acted pretty normal in the interview today. He was a little bit red in the cheeks and sometimes he did have a questionable look in his eye, but other than that, he was utterly calm.  
   
Kageyama pulled the laptop back to him and cozied up with it in a corner of his couch. _He was curious_. He wanted to know what that seemingly innocent face had hiding in his mind. And so he started reading yet again from the beginning. Most of it _should_ have made him uncomfortable. Up to this point all of his experience had been with women and he had never considered being with a man…yet he wasn’t opposed to the things portrayed in this fanfic. Well, he wasn’t opposed to _most_ of the things portrayed in the story, but Hinata’s characterization of him? _Horrendous_. It was unbearably out of character. He wouldn’t say half the crap Hinata had him say! Also his writing needed some work.  
   
Kageyama went to Google and looked up the username mentioned in the author’s note. He was curious to see what else Hinata had written, in what other ways did they ravish each other on the page. _Chalk it up to 3 a.m. boredom, or a touch of narcissism, who cares._ The search lead him to Hinata’s profile on a fanfiction website and a listing of everything he’d written. Kageyama scrolled through—Hinata was somewhat prolific, having written almost fifty fics, and also singularly focused: every fic was between Kageyama and this Shou character of his. Kageyama wasn’t sure if to feel flattered or bothered by the fact that some of the fics ranged back a few years, meaning that Hinata had been hung up on him for quite some time. He tried to click on a fic in the listing, a pirate ‘alternate universe’ that sounded interesting, but the site redirected him to an account creation page. Was he really about to create an account to read bad fanfiction about him and the adorable reporter in charge of him for the next few weeks…  
   
Short answer: Yes.  
   
Long answer: Yes, but he was probably going to regret it tomorrow.  
   
_Something was vibrating_. Kageyama’s eyes peeled open, the bright sunlight in his living room causing him to shield his irritated eyes. He looked around, his neck sore and mind disoriented—when did he pass out? If he remembered correctly it was somewhere in the middle of the third fic he was reading. He groggily set the dead laptop on top of his coffee table and searched his pocket for his vibrating phone. It was an unknown number.  
   
“Hello?” he mumbled, a yawn catching him at the end.  
   
“Sorry did I wake you? I didn’t expect you to still be sleeping this late in the afternoon.” It was Hinata’s voice.  
   
Kageyama shot up and looked at the clock hanging above his television. It was already two. “Not usually. It’s my day off and just…I had a late night.”  
   
“Oh, what kept you up so late?”  
   
_Your lewd fics, that’s what._ “None of your business,” Kageyama muttered. _Fuck, that sounded a bit too harsh._  
  
“S-Sorry! I shouldn't be nosy, right? Um, anyway, I sent you an email with the interview transcript. Did you get it? Does it look fine to use?”  
   
“Uh…” Kageyama glanced at his laptop and immediately felt his face burn up. “Y-Yeah. It looks good. Totally fine.” _His guilt was eating him alive_.  
   
“That’s great, then! I’ll be in contact with you about our next interview and the photo shoot.”  
   
“Okay.”  
   
“Bye!”  
   
He hung up and pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a long, deep sigh. How the hell was he going to face this guy from now on? Just trying to bring up an image of his pretty face and obnoxiously vibrant orange hair dragged up all sorts of descriptions of moans dripping from those saliva licked lips and eyes glazed over with— _fuck_ , you see, his mind just freaking GOES.  
   
And it kept _going_ , bringing up a scene in one of Hinata’s fics every…damn…time.  
   
How about when they were at lunch together and Hinata was happily eating his salad and babbling about the photo shoot that would happen in a few days. Well, of course, brain, wasn’t the cabbage lush, green, and very similar to the jungle foliage in that fic where Hinata and him were castaways on an island and fucked like bunnies to keep each other sane? _UGH_.  
   
Kageyama squeezed his plastic water bottle so hard it popped, splashing water all over himself and the table. He stood up with a jolt and Hinata came to his rescue with napkins, trying to hold back a laugh while simultaneously shoving napkins into Kageyama’s hands and pressing them on to the table. Kageyama dabbed his practice shorts with the napkins, eyes stead on the soft curve of Hinata’s lips and the crinkling of his eyes when he giggled. When he wasn’t chattering on nonstop he was actually, sort of…lovely.  
   
That was the usual pattern.  
   
Hinata did something completely innocent like untangle the filming equipment and BAM, that kinky ‘shibari au’ Kageyama had read a few days prior would play in his mind. Eating ice cream dragged up ‘semen drinking fetish au’. Sipping coffee— ‘coffee shop au’. Unbuttoning the top of his shirt to cool down—‘stripper au’. Stretching. ‘Dancer au’. Playing volleyball together. ‘Fucking in the team locker-room PWP’. _Any_ mention of Sci-Fi and that really, really strange ‘alien abduction au’ that left Kageyama both confused, but also hot and bothered, flashed through his mind.  
   
Why the hell did this guy have such an impressively overactive imagination? Kageyama could also say that for himself…if he didn’t keep reading Hinata’s god-awful fics this problem of constantly thinking about them would probably solve itself. But he couldn’t help but go back to read them every night, they had become strangely addicting. Though his own characterization hadn’t improved in the slightest, and he made sure to leave Hinata a comment letting him know that, it excited him to see how _Hinata_ would react in each of those different scenarios. He wondered if Hinata was that sensitive in real life.  
   
_Anyhow_ , said dirty scene popped up in his head, and the next step of the usual routine was that he’d act like an utter fool. Too often had he spilled water on himself, but he’d also trip, bump into things, and let easily receivable balls catch him in the face. None of it affected his actually playing or practice (thank god) since it only happened around Hinata, but it did make filming and shooting photos take _that_ much longer. Yet, Hinata was never mad. When facing Kageyama, an endearing gaze glimmered from those golden eyes, and he’d laugh, much to Kageyama’s embarrassment, in dulcet tones that warmed up the room.  
   
Kageyama could tell he was falling for him.  
   
In the last few weeks there was rarely a moment Hinata wasn’t on his mind, but _which_ Hinata? Fearless, wonton, and suave Hinata from those fics or the adorable, cheerful, and snarky Hinata right in front of him? They might be one and the same. If he dragged Hinata to a room where they were alone and pressed him to the bed, would he be able to see the blood rush to his cheeks as he lost himself in Kageyama’s embrace?  
   
He wanted to answer these questions. But first, he needed to know if his feelings were true.

* * *

Hinata yawned, glancing at the time on his work computer. It was past eight and he wouldn’t be going home any time soon. He bounced his leg impatiently and pressed the home button to his phone, only to be disappointed yet again. Kageyama hadn’t responded to any of his texts for about a week. Half of them weren’t work related so Hinata guessed that Kageyama was too busy to respond to them. But he hadn’t expected radio silence about the scheduling of their last interview, since Kageyama used to be prompt in his responses to work related emails and texts.  
   
“Here you go,” Ueda returned with two cups of coffee and took the seat next to Hinata, passing him one. They were looking over all the Kageyama video footage they had and editing it down for the online exclusive.  
   
“Thanks.” Hinata grabbed the cup with both hands and took a blissful slip; it was perfectly warm.  
   
Ueda took a gulp of his and set it down on the desk. “So…are things going okay with you and Kageyama recently?”  
   
“Hm? What do you mean by that?”  
   
Ueda scratched the back of his neck. “I mean, like, did you do anything to get him pissed or something?”  
   
Hinata pursed his lips and set his coffee on the desk. “Not that I know of…but he has been ignoring my texts for a while. Why do you ask?”  
   
“Well, it’s just that I overhead our boss on my way to get coffee. She said that Kageyama had called in this morning and requested that the reporter in charge of his exclusive coverage be changed.”  
   
“What?!” Hinata exclaimed, standing up from his chair. “Why? Did he say why?”  
   
Ueda shrugged. “I have no idea. That’s all I heard, but she’s probably going to talk to you about it soon.”  
   
Hinata bit his bottom lip and tapped his foot on the floor. _Did Kageyama catch him staring at him weirdly? They were getting along super well recently so why would Kageyama all of a sudden want to avoid him? What was up with his freaking luck! First he had a rude reader saying his Kageyama was OOC and now this?!_  
   
“Sorry, Ueda. I promise to make it up to you but I won’t let Kageyama take this project away from me!” Hinata stuffed his phone in his bag and hurried to the door. He heard a faint ‘Good Luck’ from Ueda as he left the room.  
   
Hinata headed to Kageyama’s apartment, he and Ueda had gone there briefly for a portion of the photo shoot and Hinata had committed it to memory. It was a Friday, so Kageyama usually finished practice around seven and went straight home. He _tried_ to gather what he was going to say in his head but his thoughts were all muddled. He was nervous—what if Kageyama had come to hate him for some reason? Somewhere in the corner of his heart he was holding on to the hope that they could continue to meet up even after they were done with the exclusive. He didn't expect Kageyama to come to love him or anything like that, but friendship would have been nice. Now that he’d been by Kageyama’s side so many times, seen his expressions up close, felt him near by, he didn’t know how he’d go back to just living in his head.  
   
Once inside the entrance of Kageyama’s apartment building, Hinata pressed the intercom button for his apartment. He looked straight up at the camera, knowing Kageyama could see him.  
   
“Why are you here?”  
   
“Let me up. Please.”  
   
He heard a quiet sigh and then the door buzzed open. Hinata took the elevator to the third floor, practicing deep breathes as he approached Kageyama’s door. There, Kageyama was waiting for him in a white t-shirt and shorts, hair damp from getting just out of the shower. Hinata nearly forgot what he had come all this way for.  
   
Kageyama leaned against his open door. “If you’re here to—  
   
“—Why are you avoiding me?!” spat Hinata, eyes wide and locked to Kageyama’s.  
   
“I’m not avoiding you,” insisted Kageyama, desperately wanting to look away from Hinata’s intense stare but keeping his gaze steady to not make his lie obvious.  
   
“You are.” Hinata balled his hands on either side of him. “I know that you want to change who’s in charge of your exclusive. And you haven’t answered my texts. If I did anything to make you mad or uncomfortable just tell me. I’ll try to be better, I promise.”  
   
Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows, folding his arms across his chest. “It’s not that…it’s just, _personal reasons_.”  
   
“But I thought we were getting closer!” Hinata stammered, eyebrows knitting, and lips quivering. “Just tell me why. Did you notice that I look at you weirdly? I promise I’ll stop; it’s just that I’ve been a fan of yours for so long that it gets away from me sometimes. This exclusive is a dream come true, it means a lot to me. I just really—  
   
“Hinata!”  
   
“—love you!” Hinata’s eyes widened, swimming wildly with the realization of what he just said. “No, no, not that. I mean—“  
   
Kageyama slapped a hand over Hinata’s mouth and covered his own burning face with the other. “Shut. Up. Already.” He huffed, finding enough composure to uncover his face and return his gaze to Hinata’s. “I’ve known you like me for a while now.”  
   
“Mm!” Hinata muffled.  
   
“And before your mind jumps to that, no, that’s not why I’m avoiding you.” Kageyama moved his hand away from Hinata’s mouth. “Try to be quiet, dumbass.”  
   
“How?!” Hinata whispered, loudly.  
   
Kageyama sighed and took Hinata’s hand, silently leading him into his apartment. Hinata just followed along, not really sure of what was happening anymore or if he should say something, so he also kept quiet and focused his attention on their linked hands. They took off their shoes, walked into the living room, and Kageyama plopped him down on his couch. He picked up his laptop from the coffee table, clicked around, and placed it on Hinata’s lap.  
   
“That’s the email you sent me in order to review the transcript for the first interview. But you attached the wrong document,” Kageyama explained, cheeks dusted in pink once more.  
   
“What did I send, then?...” Hinata looked at the document title and his face immediately went beet red. “Wait, no. No way.” He opened the document, and having confirmed his fear, returned the laptop to the coffee table, covered his face with his hands, and curled forward until his head was on his knees. “You must think I’m crazy,” he muffled.  
   
Kageyama gently mussed the hair on the top of Hinata’s head. “I don't.”  
   
“Even though I write weird stuff about you?!” Hinata croaked, face looking up to reveal his flushed face and glossy eyes.  
   
“Yes.” Kageyama retracted his hand, folding his arms across his chest, and paced back and forth while staring at his feet. “…I wasn’t grossed out by it. More like, I was so hooked that I read a lot of your other stories,” he stammered.  
   
“H-Huh?” Hinata stood up and took a few steps towards the restless Kageyama. “Really?”  
   
“And I kept thinking about your stupid fics every time we were together. I wanted to put some distance between us because I couldn’t tell if your stories were influencing my feelings or if they were my own…” Kageyama stopped pacing and let his hands fall to his sides, blue eyes meeting Hinata’s golden gaze. “I like you, Hinata. Even if you write strange fanfiction.”  
   
“You didn’t have to add that at the end!” Hinata whined, hand tugging at Kageyama’s t-shirt with a smile so wide it could have left his face. “Is this for real? I feel like I’m dreaming.”  
   
Kageyama flicked Hinata’s forehead. “It’s real, stupid. You’ve done enough living in your head for a lifetime.”  
   
“Then…” Hinata grew quiet, gaze cast downward, and pinky finger sneaking to touch Kageyama’s skin from where he was holding his shirt. “You’ll have to keep me busy.”  
   
Kageyama swallowed, hard. “Yeah, of course,” he managed to get out.  
   
Hinata looked up through his lashes, and though he was trying to best to be sultry, his pursed lips and knitted eyebrows displayed his embarrassment and desperation. But even more so with this front he was trying to put on—he was unbearably cute.  
   
“Right now,” Hinata whispered.  
   
“Now?” Kageyama murmured, the fingers Hinata was crawling up his abs leaving immense heat in their wake. “Okay. My room is this way.” He grabbed Hinata’s assaulting hand and pulled him along.  
   
“Wait,” Hinata said as he slipped his hand out of Kageyama’s grasp. “I need to take a shower first and prepare, and all that.”  
   
Kageyama pointed at a door across from the living room. “That’s my shower and tub.”  
   
Hinata nodded and said, “Thanks,” promptly disappearing behind the door.  
   
Twenty minutes passed and Hinata remerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, his usually messy hair now damp and framing his rosy cheeks. Kageyama shot up from the couch, eyes traveling across Hinata’s almost naked body as if they had a mind of their own.  
   
“My room?”  
   
Hinata nodded, a small smile slipping past his nerves. “If it’ll get you to stop trying to eat me alive with your eyes.”  
   
Kageyama chuckled and shook his head, grabbing Hinata’s hand again. “I think it’ll only get worse.”  
   
Once in the bedroom, Kageyama turned on only his bedside lamp and set the lube and condom from his drawer on top his nightstand. Hinata climbed onto Kageyama’s dark blue king-sized bed. Kageyama threw off his t-shirt and shorts and carefully crawled over him. He deliberately smoothed his hand across Hinata’s chest, focusing his attention on tracing his beautiful collarbones and pink nipples. He feathered his fingers down to Hinata's stomach and up again, inching closer and closer to the edge of his towel with every pass. Hinata shuddered under his touch, hazy eyes watching his face and hands wrapped around the wrist of the hand Kageyama was leaning on.  
   
“You’re a lot more forward in your fics,” Kageyama commented, pulling down at Hinata’s towel until he was completely exposed. He took in Hinata’s naked body, its lean shape, faint freckles, and the proud state of his leaking dick. “But just as sensitive…I’ve barely touched you.”  
   
“I can’t help it!” Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck and pulled his face closer. “I’ve imagined this a million times. You could probably just look at me for the next ten minutes and it’ll be enough to make me come.”  
   
Kageyama brushed his lips against Hinata’s, grabbing one of his hands and pressing it to the raging erection he was packing in his boxers. “I’ve read half those fantasies so I’m just as painfully excited. But…” Kageyama placed his lips right beneath Hinata’s neck and murmured, “You should focus on the me that’s here.”  
   
“Ah,” Hinata breathed, fingers teasing Kageyama’s dick against the cloth of his boxers. “It’s really hard to focus on anything right now.”  
   
Kageyama laughed through his nose, mouth traveling down to Hinata’s neck to nip and suck at his unmarked skin. It bruised with ease and soon enough Kageyama had scattered dark red hickies all the way to his shoulder. Hinata also kept himself busy, shaky fingers traveling up and down Kageyama’s spine, grazing gentle nails against the back of of his neck. Kageyama trembled against that touch, biting harder into Hinata’s neck and rolling his nipples to reciprocate the pleasure. Hinata whimpered against his ear, his fingers pulling at the hair nearby, drawing a low moan from Kageyama.  
   
“You like that?” Hinata huffed, fingers traveling deeper into Kageyama’s hair.  
   
Kageyama hummed in affirmation; tongue teasing Hinata’s chest and hands tortuously caressing the inside of his thighs. His mouth moved further down, tongue prodding at the place where his thigh met his hips, teeth grazing so close to Hinata’s dick that Hinata’s legs quivered uncontrollably despite being so tightly wrapped around him. Kageyama sat up and reached over for the lube and condom, setting the condom behind him for easy access later and pouring excessive lube in his hand. He warmed it up, some dripping onto Hinata in the process and making him jolt slightly.  
   
“Hurry up…” Hinata begged, pushing his fringe away from his face with the back of his hand.  
   
“Hush,” Kageyama said as he leaned forward, propped himself up on his right hand again, and slowly pressed two fingers into Hinata. A breathy moan escaped Hinata’s lips and he pushed against Kageyama’s fingers, arms reaching above his head to grasp at the pillow. Kageyama worked him unhurriedly—gaze steady on Hinata’s face to take in each of his fevered expressions, only breaking his watch to occasionally drink up Hinata’s moans with a messy kiss.  
   
But Hinata grew impatient. He reached down to pull at both sides of Kageyama’s boxers, succeeding in freeing Kageyama’s throbbing dick. He wrapped his legs even tighter around Kageyama’s waist, hands diving to the back of his head. “Come on, already“ he said with drawn out tug of Kageyama’s hair, his voice no longer begging, but desperately commanding.  
   
Kageyama complied, too riled up to be able to endure teasing Hinata any longer. After rolling on the condom, he leaned forward again, his weight on his right elbow, and lined himself up against Hinata’s entrance. He inched in slowly, relishing the sharp intakes and pants Hinata made against his lips, losing himself gradually to the heat inside Hinata. When he was in to the hilt, he pulled out a bit and rolled his hips slowly, grinding hard with each deliberate thrust. Hinata dug his fingers and heels into him, taking Kageyama’s lips to muffle the insistent chorus of his own moans.  
   
But Kageyama wanted to hear him, those whimpers and pants so knee-weakening that they would be enough to push him over the edge. He broke the kiss, holding Hinata’s hands over his head so he couldn’t pull Kageyama’s face in again, and buried his face in Hinata’s neck.  
   
“Kageyama,” Hinata cried, “I’m close.”  
   
“Mmn,” Kageyama moaned in agreement.  
   
He picked up his pace—slamming in faster, deeper, urgently. Kageyama reached down and pumped Hinata’s dick in matching rhythm, swiftly making him climax with a strained moan as he spilled hot and white into his hand. Kageyama barely lasted a few seconds after him, Hinata’s sudden tightness being too much for him and bringing him crashing past the edge.  
   
Kageyama waited until their bodies’ quivering had stilled, and slowly pulled out. Hinata gave a short whimper, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, but soon after he let out a blissful sigh. Kageyama followed suit with a satisfied sigh of his own, and slumped next to Hinata, bodies close and feet tangled.  
   
“…Damn, ” Kageyama breathed, pressing his damp forehead against Hinata’s. The blue of his eyes was filled with adoration. “Your writing doesn't even do you half the justice.”  
   
Hinata’s lips curved up into a warm smile and he traced the edge of Kageyama’s ear. “Maybe you should help me with it from now on.”  
   
“I probably should. I could guide you on writing a Kageyama that’s not out of character for once.”  
   
“Wait…” Hinata’s eyes widened and he sat up, gasping dramatically. “Were you that annoying reader that kept dissing my characterization?”  
   
“…No,” Kageyama denied, trying to hold back a smirk but failing miserably.  
   
Hinata yanked the pillow from under Kageyama and hit him with it. “You were so rude!”  
   
Kageyama blocked his face, lounging at Hinata to pull him down into a hug. “It doesn’t matter anymore. It’s in the past.”  
   
“You hurt my feelings, though. Make it up to me,” Hinata pouted.  
   
“Depends on what you want.”  
   
“…Let me wear your Olympic jersey.”

“As long as you do it with nothing else on,” Kageyama retorted with a sly smile.  
  
Hinata laughed in that lovely singsong way of his and pressed his lips to Kageyama’s. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day my darlings! Man, I had fun with this one!! I hope you guys enjoyed it as well.
> 
> If you want some of my more serious writing, I have other Haikyuu!! fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie/works?fandom_id=758208).
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://www.kvhottiescribe.com)! Lets be friends.


End file.
